


Distractions

by DemonAngelSakina



Series: Two's Good, Three's Better? [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 3+1, Bondage, Chain - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Sex Toys, Slash, Swearing, Threesome, Werewolf, finally these two get their shit together, for a minute anyway, necromancer - Freeform, three-plus-one, unhealthy relationship, vampire, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina
Summary: "So...ya distracted or somethin', leech?""What gives you that foolish notion, fleabag?"Or...Will you two please get your shit together?





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for not updating for so long but, alas...real life is a bitch and a half.  
> I hope this short installment entertains you all.  
> Also...please do not hesitate to leave your suggestions for further installments in the comment section. I want to hear from you on what you would like to see. (Within reason.)

**One**  
"So...ya distracted or somethin', leech?"

"What gives you that foolish notion, fleabag?"

"Can still flex my wrists in the cuffs...and my feet're still mostly on the ground."

The platinum blond raised a brow before reaching up to force the cuffs closed two more notches--acid-etched steel biting into scarred, dark wrists enough to leave a bruise that would not fade until morning. "Perhaps I am. You are far from entertaining at the moment."

The stone-haired wolf opened his mouth to retort...only to cut himself off in a sharp hiss as his wrists were jerked upwards by the chain--a dull ache beginning in his shoulders and elbows from the quick movement. The chain was jerked again, forcing the wolf to stand on the balls of his feet--the quiet click of the padlock securing the chain into position, seemed oddly loud in his ears. A low noise--a familiar mix between a groan and a growl--passed his lips. "Now we're talkin'."

"'Rex'. Do silence yourself." The vampire said as he tangled his fingers into the wolf's wild hair, tugging back sharply to force the taller male to bare his throat. "That mouth of yours is utterly useless."

"Put me on my knees and I'll show ya how useless it is."

Michael merely raised a brow once more before releasing his hold on the wolf's hair and circling to the front--tracing gloved fingers over the wolf's scarred, bare chest. Blood-hued eyes narrowed in thought--focused first on the sigil taking up the expanse of the wolf's chest...then trailing over the scars painting a macabre portrait on flesh; the faintest furrow formed between his brows at the still healing-pink marks left behind by the princess' own claws and teeth a week ago. He reached down--black leather rubbing, like a mockery of a lover's gentle caress, over the deceptively tender-looking marks. "I do so detest others putting their ownership marks on you."

"Ya gonna do somethin' 'bout it?"

"Perhaps." Michael mused before tightening his grip on the marks--if not for the supple sable hide covering his hands, the vampire's own claws would have torn the near-healed wounds wide open. With a scoff, he stepped away--dusting his hands off as he turned from the wolf. "At the very least...you will wear only my marks tonight."

The vampire walked over to the persimmon heartwood and ebony trunk against the wall, kneeling down as he made a show of looking for something...before closing his hands on the length of chain. As he crossed back to the center of the room, the wolf's jade eyes narrowed sharply. "That's a fuckin' choke chain...ya serious right now? Ya gonna put a fuckin' dog collar on me?"

"You are a disobedient mutt." The vampire said dismissively--ignoring the wolf's token, struggling protests and colorful swearing as he fitted the collar firmly around 'Rex's throat. He hooked a finger into the leash ring near the side, raising a brow when the wolf's words cut off in a choked sound. "If you must know, I am distracted with what to do about the little raven that you've dragged into our affairs."

'Rex' coughed some before shaking his head; he pushed forward as much as he could on the balls of his feet. "What's the big deal? Ya fuck me plenty--fuck me over near as much. Bring 'im in 'ere, tie him up, and wham-bam-thank you--"

"Finish that irritating turn of phrase and I will harm you severely...and not in a way that you will enjoy." The vampire deadpanned--blood-soaked irises narrowed in a challenging glare. He reached out and brushed his gloved fingertips along the base of the 'Rex's half-hard length--the nude wolf shuddering only the barest amount at the dry touch of leather on his heated flesh. "And it is not so simple. He is a neophyte to this manner of lust."

"Uh..." 'Rex' screwed up his brow in confusion; jade eyes followed the vampire as he returned to the trunk and the wolf coughed before daring to continue. "He definitely ain't a virgin if that's what ya gettin' at."

When the vampire turned back to him, the wolf saw that the dead look in those eyes had gotten even deader. Michael stalked back over to the wolf before circling around behind him; he reached up, gripping the leash ring of the collar and pulling just enough to draw out a sharp wheeze before he released his grip. "Not remotely what I meant, imbecile."

"Then be more specifi--FUCKIN' SHIT!!!" 'Rex' roared as his words were cut off by the sharp lash of the leather bullwhip across his bare back. Michael rolled his wrist in preparation for the next strike and the wolf thrashed against the chain holding the cuffs that bound his wrists. "FUCKIN' SHIT ASS--!!!"

The crack of the whip on flesh cut the wolf's swearing short, the vampire tilting his head in thought as he watched the dark skin begin to bloom red under his 'careful' attentions. "Let us see if you can manage six orgasms tonight, shall we mongrel?"

"Ya manage to wring that outta me--" Another lash and a roar. "--and I'll get on my knees--" Another lash, a snarl and a growl. "--and worship your fuckin' dick for as long as ya like, leech."

The whip struck hard enough to break the skin and the vampire's velvet tone suddenly came in close to the wolf's ear. "I look forward to having you behave like a bitch in heat."

= = = = = =  
**Two**  
"You truly have put me in a rather frustrating place, fleabag." The vampire said, lounging in his chair with his boot-covered feet propped up. "Honestly. You just had to pursue the little raven?"

"Not--sonuvabitch!--my fuckin'--damnit to shit!--problem, ya fu-fuckin' leech." Came the wolf's own heavily accented tone--sharp gasps and grunts drawing out the words. Michael merely glanced down at the wolf...whose bare back he was using as an ottoman. He drew back his foot and pressed the heel of his boot against the toy buried in the taller male's ass--earning a snarl and attempted thrash from the bound male.

Blood-red eyes focused on his handiwork--the lighter color of the rougher, jute rope made for a rather appealing contrast to the wolf's darker skin...binding his arms behind his back at his biceps and chest, criss-crossing his forearms before locking his wrists together. The vampire raised a brow as he watched the wolf's fists tighten until the scarred knuckles turned pale, only to release to reveal thick talon-like claws that, despite their ability to easily tear the rope apart, simply lacked the reach to do so.  
Of course, binding 'Rex's thighs to his calves had been a minor hiccup in this set-up--the wolf seemed determined to draw out his ire, didn't he? 

"The necromancer is a neophyte to these games. I've seen his flesh--unblemished. Do you really think that he can handle it if I take a whip across his back as I do to you?" Michael's eyes narrowed at the thought--no...that would not do at all. For all of his power, that Corbeau was a human and humans were disgustingly fragile creatures in the scheme of things. "Were I to bind him I would have to take care to not break his bones."

"I don't--fucker!--get th-that kinda c-care? Fuckin' shit! If ya don't get that outta me--!!" Whatever the threat would be, was cut off when the vampire pressed his heel to the toy once more just as he brought the back of his other boot down on 'Rex's back--narrowly missing his spine...but landing dead center of the dark bruise just above the wolf's left kidney. 'Rex' howled and twisted his head as best he could to level a feral, jade glare on the platinum blond vampire.

"You heal. Humans do not." Michael near-growled out--he would have to acquire softer ropes for a human toy, wouldn't he? What a bother.

Maybe he should buy rougher ones just to deal with the frustrating wolf that brought all of this on him.  
Something in manila hemp perhaps?

= = = = = =  
**Three**  
The wolf groaned at the throbbing ache in his body--he wasn't complaining...but still. He rolled himself on his back and propped himself up on his elbows--taking a moment to shift his legs to work out the stiffness in the joints and muscles. "Ok...ya seriously this worked up?"

The vampire merely walked back over to the bed and glared down at the other male. "You have put me in a position that I am unaccustomed to. If we're going to keep him, I cannot break the little raven beyond repair the first time."

'Rex' rubbed the back of his neck--tilting his head to one side to shift sweaty, stone-hued locks from his face. He could admit that Michael had a point--hell, forget breaking him. If they, or more specifically Michael, went too rough on the necromancer the first time, Corbeau would probably run and that would just be a headache to deal with. "A'right. I'll give ya that one. So...why not learn to go easier on someone?"

That even look only made a smirk grow on the wolf's face. "Ya can practice on me. Think I'll be limpin' if I try to get up."

"Then clearly I did not do things correctly." Was all that Michael said before he was straddling the wolf. He grabbed the taller male's wrists and jerked them forward, shifting 'Rex's center of balance off-kilter and forcing him flat on his back. "You are supposed to be incapable of moving."

'Rex' was about to speak...but...conversation--or whatever passed for it with them--was overrated when he was pinned down, and the vampire was trying to suck whatever soul he had left into and out of his previously spent shaft.  
Maybe later.

= = = = = =  
**Four**  
"What is this?"

"'S called 'a book', leech. Thought ya were smart." 'Rex' said as he headed for the bed--dropping his worn-out, slate-colored over-shirt to the floor before beginning to peel the navy-blue wifebeater from his torso.

"I can see this, mongrel. Though I am surprised that you know what it is. Last I checked, you could not read."

The wolf growled lowly in response, throwing the thin cloth down as he turned to glare at the vampire sitting so calm and casual in the chair...and beginning to flip through the hardcover book with idle curiosity. 'Rex' drew in a breath and released it--reminding himself that he had a reason for this and that rising to Michael's baiting was not going to get him into the position he was in the mood for tonight. "It's a beginner's guide to the crap we do...but toned down. Ya right that it'd suck ass if we scare the pretty bird off first round. So...hell, I don't know. Ya good at that figurin' shit out thing--maybe it'll help?"

Jade met blood-red and the vampire merely nodded, looking at the glossy pages of the text and pictures. "Perhaps it will."

Michael closed the book and set it on top of the ancient, leather-bound tome that rested on the wrought iron and glass end-table next to his chair. He stood up--all of the liquid grace of a feline--and approached the wolf. Once they were nearly chest to chest, the vampire's own tanned hand raised to rest against his wolf's throat. "Now...I do believe that a good dog deserves a treat."

A low growled rumbled through 'Rex's chest as a wicked smirk formed on his face...and never left even as his back hit the bed.  
_No more distractions._

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's wondering, the first scene is abit of an homage to the first story "Pain" that actually started this little freight train to crazy town.  
> If you want to check that one out, it's available on my deviantart account--under the same penname you see here.  
> Don't forget to make your suggestions for the series in the comments.  
> It can be mundane slice-of-life kinda stuff, or you can throw out suggestions to make the kink-o-meter go off into the red zone.


End file.
